


Five Nights At Freddy's 1

by mintycream325



Series: Five Nights At Freddys a Story. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycream325/pseuds/mintycream325
Summary: 1st Book in a Five Nights At Freddy's series.





	1. Prologue

The man glanced at the newspaper. He focused his attention on the help wanted section. There were a few advertisements, but one really stuck out it read:  _Freddy Fazbears pizzeria! Security guard wanted._ _Call 02557 66649._ He sat and thought for a bit, a job at a kids pizzeria didn't sound to bad. Yes he thought this did sound like a good job. The man pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed the number into the dial section. The phone rang for a bit before being picked up. " _Hello?"_ A gravely voice asked "Yes, Hello" the man said "I phoned to ask about the security guard position your offering?", " _Aaah, yes"_ The voice replied " _Would you like the job?",_  "Yes" The man quickly answered "Very much", "Well then" the voice said "its yours, all you need to do is turn up at 12am we'll get you set up and you can start your first shift.


	2. Night 1

A man walked up to the colourful building, on the sign there was a large picture of a brown robotic bear with a small black top-hat. The sky was dark, some lights flickered in the buildings windows. The man walked into the building, he was greeted by a thin unshaven man in a black suit with a purple tie " _hello" ~~~~_he said in the gravelly voice heard on the phone. "My name is William" he said "I co-own Freddys with my friend, Henry" he glanced around warily. "Hi William I'm Jeremy its a pleasure to meet you" Jeremy replied.


End file.
